Face Down
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: He hits her. She falls. She loves him still. Sirius Black was tired of seeing such beauty marred by Malfoy's malice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one A/N: This is based off Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Listen to it before you read this if you haven't heard it.

Wisteria Lovegood sat in the library, reading a book on uses of dragons blood, rather enjoying the quiet. Sirius smiled, knowing better to interrupt her reading. He enjoyed seeing her in her little world like this. Her literary world.

The library doors swung open and Sirius turned his head to watch as Lucius Malfoy swaggered in. He watched as Wisteria looked up at him, lovingly, longingly. She smiled. He payed her no mind for a good while before turning to see her waiting like some pet for a greeting. He ran his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes.

"Good afternoon Lucius..."she said, her voice soft. He jerked on her hair."I didn't give you permission to speak yet."he said, his voice cold. She fell silent. He smirked."Good girl..."he purred softly, making her shiver. He pulled her up into a rough kiss and Sirius immediately turned his head away. He couldn't watch someone he loved kissing a lout like Malfoy.

He started to pull away, sinking his teeth into her soft bottom lip. She closed her eyes, not wanting that whimper she could feel building up to escape. She looked up at him, her icy, yet warm blue eyes filled with love for Lucius. And only Lucius.

Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor common room, a dark cloud settled over his head. "You alright, mate?"James Potter asked."No. No I'm not." Remus, James and Peter knew that tone. That dangerous calm tone. Sirius only used it when he was in that rare dark mood of his. "I need to save her...that bastard is abusing her..."Sirius growled. And he would.

He'd rescue her from the damnation she did nothing to deserve.

A/N: And that be the first chapter. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: The second chapter of Face Down! I hope you all enjoy it! X3

Lucius was strutting through the hallways like normal, acting like he owned the place. And with the money his father had, he surely could. "You're a greedy, heartless bastard, Malfoy…" a low voice growled. He smirked.

He turned to see Sirius leaning against the wall, almost menacingly cloaked in the shadows. His dark blue eyes held nothing but hatred and malice. The kind of hatred Lucius so indulged himself in. "Well, if it isn't the outcast of the noble and ancient house of Black." he drawled slowly, watching the anger in his eyes build. "You're hurting her…" Sirius growled.

"I didn't think someone of your status would care about trash like her." Lucius quipped. Sirius's fists clenched. "Don't you dare call her trash!"

Lucius smiled a tight lipped, cold smile.

"And why shouldn't I give her a proper title, hm? That's all she is, low-born, worthless trash." Lucius chuckled as Sirius quickly drew his wand. "Shut your mouth!" Sirius snapped, ready with the vilest curse he could conjure.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!"

"Think of how upset she'll be."

Sirius lowered his wand slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She'll never forgive you if you attack me. She might just hate you, in fact." The blonde pureblood smiled wickedly.

Sirius cursed himself quietly. Damn her obsession with this cruel, sick man. He wanted to… but the last thing he needed was for her to hate him!

He put his wand away.

"Smart man."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. I'll get you sooner or later, and it won't be pretty." Sirius threatened, meaning it very much.

Lucius turned, leaving him in the hallway.

James Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak. "You weren't kidding… he is using her…" he said. "And I'll be damned if I don't save her." Sirius's voice was a deep, rather scary tone.

"I'll help you in any way you need it mate, you know that." James said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Good… I'll need it."

A/N: Fin second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N: Welcome to chapter three for those who kept following me! I really appreciate my reviews so far! And here is your reward! Chapter three; contains slight adult situations. So be warned! And enjoy!

Wisteria sat almost alone in the great hall, only a few others in the room, absorbed in her book. True to the Ravenclaw name, she devoured knowledge at any free moment she had. This book was on her mother's side of the family: Veela.

As she continued to take in every single word, an arm slowly slid around her waist. She jumped and turned to see Lucius behind her. A small, timid smile graced her lips.

"H-hi…" she said almost timidly.

He pressed her lips to the nape of the soft, pale skin of the nape of her neck.

"Hello my love… am I disturbing your reading?" he asked. "N-no, not at all!" she said, marking her place, setting the book down.

"Good." His lips brushed against the sensitive skin under her ear. Her eyes drifted closed as he sat down next to her. She felt his chest press against her back; firm and strong. It was enough to make the poor fifth year girl melt. He chuckled, tightening his grip on her.

She tried not to squirm too much. The last thing she wanted was to be reprimanded again. He let his tongue slowly snake out, tracing little circles on her neck, making sure to stay hidden from the teacher in the room at the moment. She was trembling slightly against him. Good. He enjoyed weakening her like this.

"W-wait… there's a-a teacher here…" she said softly, afraid to anger him.

"And?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to get in trouble…" her voice was nothing but a mere whimper in his ears, the words that left her lips nonexistent.

"I don't care. Hold still." That was an order. She definitely knew better than to disobey now. Her eyes closed, praying Professor Slughorn didn't catch them.

His teeth grazed against her sensitive flesh. She let out a soft noise, almost immediately closing her lips tightly together. He bit into her skin rather roughly as punishment, smirking as a tear escaped her eye, knowing how low her tolerance for pain was.

"L-Lucius… I-I don't think we sh-should be—"

He cut her off by turning her around for a bruising kiss, silencing her completely.

"Do you wish to be punished?" he growled softly in her ear.

She shook her head timidly as his hands pulled at her shirt, slipping his calloused wand hand underneath. She bit down on her lip to keep from making any more noise.

"Hey Wisty!"

Both she and Lucius looked up to see who the owner of the voice that called her was.

Sirius Black.

"You got be down at the Quidditch arena in like, five minutes!" he said, grinning like he normally did.

Lucius huffed impatiently.

"Go." He said, obviously irritated.

She collected her things, hurrying after Sirius. "Didn't mean to interrupt… whatever you were doing." He said, not meaning it.

"It's ok…"

At the arena, she was confused to find the place completely deserted.

"But you said…"

"I know. I needed to get you alone." Sirius said

"For what?" she asked.

"For this…"

His hands, rough from playing as a Beater for a few years, lightly cupped her face, making her look up. His lips, soft yet confident, pressed to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I love you…" he whispered softly in her ear.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! Reviews will get you a new chapter soon! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N: Welcome to chapter four! I can't wait to see what you all think of this! And there will be NO spamming, Mindfreak101, or I WILL get you! My bff vampwolf22's oc makes an appearance!

She didn't go to her classes for the day. She couldn't. She couldn't see Sirius, or Lucius, in fear of her mannerisms around both of them. Instead, she lay curled up in her bed, mind swarming with thoughts. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in…"

At the door, stood her best friend, Sirius's younger sister, Selena Black.

"You weren't at breakfast. What's wrong?" the Slytherin girl asked. Wisteria suddenly buried her face in her pillow and started sobbing. Selena was there in an instant, trying her best to calm her down.

"Did Lucius do something? Is someone bothering you?" she asked, pulling the blanket off her head. Though still in tears, Wisteria managed to get the story of yesterday out to her. Selena said nothing at first. She had heard from James his plan to 'save' her.

"I-I just don't know what to do…" she sobbed quietly.

"Come on." She pulled Wisteria up out of bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, drying her eyes. "To a late breakfast, then to potions class. You can sit with Severus and I." she said. "But-"

"No buts. Get ready." Selena ordered. Seeing it inevitable to argue with her, she got up and got ready. While she did, she thought. Why was she so conflicted? She only loved Lucius… right? Sirius was only a friend she told herself repeatedly, finding her thought less believable every time.

She sighed softly, walking silently to breakfast with Selena.

Sirius wasn't up for paying attention to Transfiguration today. He only had one thought in his mind.

The innocent and lovely Wisteria Lovegood.

His mind drifted to the kiss. Her lips were soft, and they trembled against his. He closed his eyes. Remus nudged him. "Pay attention." He said.

"I can't…"

"And why not?" Remus asked.

"I told her I love her…"

James, Peter and Remus gaped at him.

"I kissed her too."

"Bloody Hell! Are you mad?" James demanded. "What if Lucius finds out?" Peter squeaked." He'll blast you right out of Hogwarts!" Remus exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn what he does! I did what I had to!" Sirius snapped, drawing the attention of almost the entire class. "Mr. Black, it'd behoove you to pay attention." McGonagall instructed, tight lipped as usual.

Sirius pulled out his quill and began furiously taking notes. Let Malfoy find out.

He'd be ready for him…

A/N: X3 I just love the angst in this! Well, you know the drill! Review and you get a new chapter! Ciao for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N: Chapter five! *cue fanfare* I've been updating these in my classes… *guilty look* heh… enjoy! I'm hyper and pissed off so this might be interesting.

Lucius was furious. That rotten blood traitor… attempting to make off with HIS property. He would pay very dearly for this… but first he had other business to take care of. He stormed down to the library, knowing she would be there.

Wisteria was curled up in a chair, reading yet another book. She jumped when the library doors swung open with a bang. She cowered slightly in seeing just who came in and the look he had on his face.

He started toward her, a look of pure fury in his eyes. He jerked the book from her hands. "I can't believe you."

His voice was harsh.

"Wh-what did I d-do wrong?" she stammered.

They were the only ones in the entire library. Lucius grinned, thinking about how perfect the opportunity was to teach his disobedient little pet a lesson. He yanked her up by a handful of her hair.

She whimpered softly. Her back hit the wall of the library with a loud thud.

"I think it's time I taught you a lesson in where your loyalties lie…"

Her eyes widened.

"W-wait! I d-didn't do anything! H-he kissed me, I-I didn't kiss back I promise!" she pleaded with him. She was in a state of utter shock when his hand collided with her soft cheek, tossing her head to the side.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled.

She sobbed quietly; inwardly, waiting for the worst to come.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

She didn't move.

"Now!"

Feeing herself slowly break within, Wisteria did as she was told. He smirked. "I should just leave you here… take your clothes and leave you back here tonight. Maybe then you'd learn your lesson." He threatened.

She gave a small, broken sort of noise in the back of her throat.

"I-I'm sorry… p-please…"

She resisted the urge to pull away as he trailed his hands over her body, brushing against her in places she didn't normally touch herself.

"Maybe… maybe you should stay the night with me… then I'll show you true obedience." his voice was rough, almost lusting.

She felt weak. Her eyes blurred. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground as the world around her darkened.

Wisteria woke to shifting and moving noises around her and she opened her eyes.

She was in the infirmary.

"Yay! She's awake!" a voice said happily as she opened her eyes.

It was James Potter.

Then she took in her surroundings.

Snape. Selena. Sirius. Peter. James.

All of them stood by her bedside as she slowly sat up. They all wore an expression of relief and concern. Especially Sirius…

They all started talking of how worried they had been, hearing about the librarian finding her in the state she had been.

"I just blacked out…" she lied,"I don't know how I got like that."

Slowly but surely, they all dispersed to their other classes, leaving her to rest.

Sirius stayed.

"I know what happened, Wisty. I'm not stupid." he said firmly. "It's not your business…" she said quietly.

"It may not be, but I'm not going to let this keep happening to you. I don't care if you accept my help or not, dammit, I'm not letting that bastard do this to you." Sirius left after that, leaving Wisteria to think.

Maybe… just maybe… she WAS in love with Sirius Black…

A/N: Tah_rah! Finished with chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you might have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to leave them in your review or PM me! Thank you again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N: Chapter six! And all its awesomeness!

The hospital bed was empty. Wisteria walked aimlessly throughout the halls, lost in her wandering thoughts.

The kiss…

The promise…

Sirius…

She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Password?"

She jumped and looked up. It was the portrait of the Fat Lady that hung over the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. "O-oh… I'm not a Gryffindor." She said. Her face fell. Maybe if she was a Gryffindor, she wouldn't be so scared. She'd know what to do, she'd-

The portrait opened.

Wisteria watched as Sirius and his friends snuck out of the portrait.

He saw her. "Wisteria?" he said. She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes away. "H-hi…´she said. Sirius waved for his friends to go on without him, and they fully understood why.

"Wisty?"

She burst into tears, slowly sliding down the wall.

"I-I can't do it… I-I can't…" she sobbed quietly. He knelt beside her, watching as she buried her face into her arms. "Wisteria, look at me." He said. She looked up, letting out a soft gasp of surprise as his lips brushed over hers, kissing her sweetly.

She didn't fight.

She didn't push him away.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his necks, moving her lips in sync with his.

There was no shame in it, no fearing in Lucius suddenly rounding the corner to find them like this. It was love.

She buried her face in his neck. A fear did stir in her. How WOULD Lucius react to her sudden leaving? Would he leave her be and go find someone else? Would he hurt her? Or Sirius?

As if reading her mind, he held her tighter, whispering in her ear, "I won't let him hurt you… I'll protect you, I promise."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

She really was in love with him. Now she was on to her next task, a more painful task.

Ridding herself of Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: Ta-Da! X3 I hope you enjoyed it! Review? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A/N: This story is, sadly, coming to a close. This is the last chapter… *sigh*

Sirius clenched his fist around his wand and waited. Waited outside the Slytherin common room. Waited on the snaky bastard.

He was going to make him sorry he was ever conceived. James and his friends stood off to the side, along with Wisteria. She had insisted in coming along, no matter how many times Sirius had told her no. She wanted to watch him fall…

The door to the common room opened and out came Severus Snape and Selena Black.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"He'll be out soon." Severus said.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Sirius…" Selena sighed, sitting next to Wisteria.

The door opened again, opening on Lucius wearing a smirk of pre-determined triumph.

"Well, let's get this over with." he said, pulling out his wand, "I still have no idea why I'm wasting my time with this."

"Shut up!"

They all looked up in shock.

That voice hadn't been Sirius, but Wisteria. Lucius's lips curled in a sneer.

"When I'm done with him, I'll be sure to reteach you your manners." he threatened. She felt her confidence waver slightly. "Threaten her again, and you'll be in the infirmary until Christmas!" Sirius growled. "Oh? Well, then I guess it's time we started then, is-"

"Stupefy!"

Lucius was thrown back, slamming against the entrance to the common room.

Sirius smirked.

"Get up." he ordered. Lucius stood, his wand in a dangerously tight grip. "You worthless blood traitor… you'll be sorry you crossed me" Lucius fired a multitude of nonverbal spells, pushing Sirius back against the wall. "Expelliarmus!" Sirius's wand flew from his hand and clattered against the stone floor.

His friends watched, knowing they couldn't use their magic to interfere and assist him.

He gave a quick, almost feral grin and pointed his wand in Sirius's face. "You aren't ever going to remember falling in love with this pathetic, defenseless, useless girl…" he said.

BANG!

Lucius's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor.

Wisteria looked livid, holding some sort of metallic vase, panting with the exertion she had used to swing it.

James was rolling on the floor in laughter; Remus stared at her in utter shock.

Sirius grinner.

She returned to her shyer demeanor almost instantly.

"W-well… I couldn't let him win…" she said in her usual soft voice. Sirius, exhausted from his duel, pulled her down on the floor with him.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are? Cause that was pretty damn awesome." He said.

Her face flushed and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you."

He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: I am very pleased with mahself. TIS FINISHED! But that means it's over… *sad face* Lucius got what was coming to him. A bigass metal object to the back of the head! I really hope you all enjoyed the story! CIAO!


End file.
